1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a process for loading fibers contained in a pulp suspension with calcium carbonate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pulp suspensions of the above-mentioned type are used especially in paper and cardboard manufacture. The sparing use of raw material resources, due especially to economical and ecological concerns, is reflected in the paper production industry by the use of paper web with lower basis weights, as well as by the partial replacement of pulp with filling materials. If lower cost raw materials are used, the paper quality should at least be maintained. Among other things, the end product's strength, visual characteristics, and processability play key roles in this challenge.